1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to fuel reformers and more particularly to the treatment of the gas produced by a catalytic partial oxidation fuel reformer.
2. General Background
In most fuel cell systems including solid-oxide (SOFC) and proton-exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cell types, a hydrogen-rich gas is used to produce energy in the form of electricity and heat. When using a fuel other than pure hydrogen, a fuel reformer or fuel processor is required. A fuel reformer is a device that produces hydrogen from carbonaceous fuels such as natural gas, propane, gasoline, methanol, ethanol, or naphtha. A reformer combines fuel with a sub-stoichiometric amount of oxygen (air) to produce hydrogen and carbon monoxide for use in a fuel cell. The oxidation of the fuel releases heat, which may be captured and used elsewhere in the system. Water in the form of superheated steam is typically added with the feed streams to further react to yield the products and absorb heat.
It should be noted that any reformer can be operated in a catalytic partial oxidation (CPOX) mode by adjusting the feed conditions. The reformer feed conditions are typically characterized by two ratios; steam-to-carbon (steam/carbon) and air-to-fuel (oxygen/carbon, O2/C) molar ratios. The CPOX reformer generally operates in steam/carbon and oxygen/carbon ranges of 0.0-2.5 and 0.5-0.7, respectively. These feed conditions may overlap with another form of reforming known as the Autothermal Reforming (ATR). The CPOX feed ratios are such that the overall reforming process is net exothermic. It is common practice for companies that operate reformers in a mode that is very similar to catalytic partial oxidation (CPOX) to put a different name on the reformer and process for the sake of having a unique name to distinguish themselves in the marketplace. For example, one company that operates its reformers at CPOX conditions calls it an Autothermal or ATR reformer. While proprietary or brand names may be different, the CPOX mode of reformer operation is characterized by partial oxidation that releases heat as described above.
There are some technical issues that must be addressed to improve the practicality and commercial nature of fuel cells. A need for an external water supply presents limitations, particularly for mobile applications where size and weight are critical. An external water supply also presents freezing problems in a cold climate. Depending on the reformer operating conditions, the product gas (typically hydrogen, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, nitrogen, methane) may have a tendency to form carbon if not maintained at elevated temperatures. Carbon (or soot) formation in flow lines, components, and fuel cell flow fields is detrimental to the system operation. Moreover, carbon deposition becomes critical during system start-up and shutdown conditions. Thermodynamically, the onset of carbon formation is a function of temperature, oxygen/carbon as well as steam/carbon ratios. The tendency to produce carbon gets severe at CPOX conditions, especially in waterless (steam/carbon=0) mode. The reformer operating condition determines the propensity towards carbon formation. Thus, developing a means of lowering the operating temperature while also preventing the formation of soot is a desirable goal in the area of all reformers and especially CPOX fuel reformers.